One pouring Rain, one grey Kiss
by Ducktard
Summary: -HayatoTsuna- I'll refrain my love, just for you. I'll dash through the rain, without you; because you are dearest, Juu daimei...


One morning sunshine, I ran down this street that would lead me to visit the Tenth. I hadn't realized then as I would always came down this way "coincidentally" everyday just to see the Tenth, though I didn't think he'd buy my "just happened to come by, Juu-Daimee!" but still he shyly smiled at me, and greeted. I was happy the second I see him, and also the second that I will be spending with him, by his side. It was greedy of me, wanting to have him all to myself; though impossible. I was oblivious to the obvious.

One dimming sunshine, I ran down this street that would lead me to visit the Tenth. Everything was the same as always, but it wasn't Deja Vu; Yamamoto was hanging with him all closely. My cigarette that would snatch on fire the minute I flashed the lighter became dull and eventually dusted underneathe the heel of my shoe. "Tsk." I hissed upon the blue sky, and breathed deeply to get a happy wave at the Tenth, and that gentle return smile. Everything was normal, was the same; except for Yamamoto's unwanted appearance that made me feel all twisted up inside. He laughed, and waved at me back. Do not mistake my wave to the Tenth is for you was what I bladed my mind with. I just wanted to shout to his face and tell him to get lost. I wanted time with the Tenth, just the two of us, no third. I wanted the Tenth to be with me, and me only, no one else. I wanted. All I wanted was the Tenth. He was oblivious to the obvious.

One gloomy sunshine, I ran down this street that would lead me to visit the Tenth. If only I hadn't, nothing would shattered. He was there alone, leaning against the front gate, and looked quite uneasy. I was about to speed up to reach him as fast as I can just to ask what was going on, and give him a pat on the shoulder of console. The best I can do to control these obnoxious feelings deep down my heart, and cry the laughters of emptiness that are meant to fill life with happiness. A certain someone came to him, as I hesitated to step out from this corner. Reborn, I thought. The tenth began to relax as he saw the shadow of the little baby stopped in front of him.

"Tsuna, you're looking sort of out today."  
"Yeah. Is it that visible? I was just...frustrated."  
"Why?"  
"I...am not sure how to tell Gokudera-kun to stop visiting me."  
"He's one of your men, Tsuna. You can't just hide from him for whatever reason. We work as a family, don't let it fall apart just because of you. You're the boss now."

"...Guess so." He sighed deeply...so deeply that it heavied the weights upon my body. I couldn't move. The atmosphere around was devastating that got me running. No. Not to the Tenth, but to a place where one could find peace. I threw myself into the grass field and layed there silently, wasn't sure what was even on my mind. All there was...emptiness in my heart, as I cried an empty tears; though it was filled with my despairs and sadness. "How pathetic of me" was all that I'd said...and from that day...I was no longer oblivious to the obvious.

One...rainy morning without sunshine, I ran down this street that would lead me to visit the Tenth. I had realized then and I had realized now as I casually passed the front gate of the Sawada. The moment I had thought how much I'd taken a liking to the pouring rain, under the grey sky as I dripped with water drops from Heavens; as if they were placing tears unto my dull and empty eyes. I heard footsteps behind my ears, I turned around. Someone was calling my name.

"Gokudera-kun!" It echoed.

"...J...Juu-Daime..." I fluttered and frozened.

He stopped to catch his breaths under his little umbrella. I was supprised by his appearance as I took one step backward. He doesn't want to see me, I assumed and was about to leave. My arm was grabbed loosely, once again, I stopped.

"Listen." Breathed, "I want to know why haven't you been visiting me the pass few weeks?"

"..." I hesitated, then removed his hand lightly, "Did you not wish to see me no more, Juu-Daime?"

His eyes were widened with shock as he jerked his hand back to himself. "How..."

"I heard. Now...as your wish, Juu-Daime, I'll be going now."

"No!" His voice was determined, unlike himself. "You...just don't understand."  
"I believe I do, Juu-Daime...so..." I wasn't able to finish the sentence I was given to said, he wrapped his arms around me from the back. I wasn't dreaming, was I?

"I decided not to see you anymore because...I was afraid I couldn't hold back my feelings for you!!" He tightened his grasp onto me, "I was wrong."

These tears that were handed down to me became real and liquidfied with warmth. The rain poured out my tainted emotions, I turn my head as far as I can to face him. "Juu-Daime..."

His embrace washed away all the cold breeze the blew my soul away under layers of clothings. I lightly placed my palms on his tiny shoulders and lowered down my lips to meet his, and we kissed. A kiss under the rain, how romantic is that? One passionate kiss, only one, was all that I needed to fill up this empty-hearted of mine.

It was love.


End file.
